Alcohol
by Cafandra
Summary: Y James salía noche por medio a ahogarse entre tequilas y vodkas en exceso. Porque Lily Evans era más que un capricho. Y porque el quidditch, para él, era más que un juego. ONE-SHOT.


**"Alcohol"**

**OoOo**

Era como si se hubiera nublado el hermoso día soleado con que había amanecido Hogwarts. Era como ir en un auto a dos mil kilómetros por hora, con las manos al volante y los ojos fijos en la carretera, y de pronto chocar brutalmente contra una pared de piedra; sólida y eficiente piedra. Era como desear a Lily Evans, perder el partido de quidditch más importante de la temporada, y correr sin un rumbo fijo.

Era como olvidar que Sirius y Remus eran tus mejores amigos, que Peter se reía de tus bromas y de que tenías mil galleons en tu cuenta de Gringotts. Era como sentarse en un bar y beber, beber, y beber, porque para James el alcohol era lo único que podía hundirlo y salvarlo al mismo tiempo. El alcohol era como la Lily Evans que sí podía tocar; que sí podía tomar. Y sólo servía de consuelo en aquella época de confusiones y adrenalinas. Había perdido el condenado partido. Merlín, Slytherin había pisado su orgullo y dignidad de la manera más asquerosa posible, había trapeado el piso con sus esfuerzos como capitán, y le había dejado en la boca un trago más amargo que el propio alcohol. El sabor de la derrota. Y eso era lo único en la vida que James Potter nunca había deseado probar.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba el bar; nunca se había fijado en el nombre. Preferiría desconocerlo y así mentirle a sus amigos cada vez que le preguntaba en que lugar había estado.

-Pues no lo sé -contestaba, acostándose para evitar las preguntas.

Y así, dejaba a sus amigos con el cuestionario debajo de la lengua y unas ganas terribles de preguntarles qué rayos le pasaba últimamente. Por qué se iba noche por medio solo a Hogsmeade, sin nada más que una botella de Merlín sabe qué, y no regresaba hasta la madrugada, si es que lo veían antes de entrar a clases. Sirius Black tenía mucha más dudas que Remus, porque él era su mejor amigo y lo conocía después que nadie y antes que todos. Sirius detectaba algo más que unos ojos rojos por el insomnio y la diversión bohemia; Sirius sabía que James lloraba cada vez que salía. Y eso tan o más frustante que no saber porque no les invitaba.

Por eso cuando vió al capitán de Gryffindor alejarse rápidamente del campo de juego, supo que nuevamente su amigo establecía entre ellos una distancia que jamás había existido en tiempos anteriores. Esa distancia que te recuerda que pase lo que pase, tú no puedes hacer nada. Y Black era demasiado testarudo y buen amigo como para permitirlo, pero la multitud le impedía llegar hasta donde estaba Potter. Lejos, muy lejos. Trató de hacerse paso forzoso entre la gente, ignorando los insultos y burlas de los Slytherin con dedicación. James estaba apunto de desaparecer. Podría haberlo alcanzado si una pelirroja de ojos verdes no se hubiera cruzado en su camino con ojos preocupados.

-¿Hacia dónde va Potter? -le cuestionó, agarrándolo de la manga y zarándeandole levemente-. Black -repitió-. ¿Hacia dónde va?

-Si lo supiera no estaría tan apurado -le chilló Sirius irritado ante la interrupción. Lily pareció comprender porque le soltó con una rapidez increíble.

-Sólo me preocupaba por el engreído de tu amigo -le espetó.

-Déjalo en paz, Evans -alcanzó a decirle, antes de hecharse a correr.

Pero cuando llegó a la salida del campo, James no se veía por ningún lado. Maldijo por lo bajo, preguntándose dónde rayos se había metido.

Jamás imagino que Potter estaría bebiéndose tres vodkas y un tequila en un bar de mala muerte sin otra compañía que borrachos de peores vidas y suertes. Borrachos que le pedían que contara la historia de su vida una y otra vez.

-¿Así que eres rico? -gritó uno de ellos, aplaudiendo. Potter se acordó de Peter con ese gesto-. ¿Tienes mansión, vida asegurada y una novia preciosa?

-Novia no -pudo articular James después de beber un trago-. No necesito una novia para ser feliz -concluyó, recordando a Lily momentáneamente en esa oleada de confusiones en su mente. Lily riendo. Lily gritándole. Lily acercándose a él y rozando sus labios. Lily huyendo. Lily desnuda, no desnuda, amándolo, no amándolo. Maldita y preciosa Lily no-novia de James.

-Maldito hijo de perra -le insultó Jun, un alcohólico típico ya conocido del chico. Se había divorciado hace muy poco y aún no podía soportarlo-. Lo tienes todo.

-Todo no -volvió a contradecir James. Y Lily volvió a aparecer en su cabeza. Y la snith en las sucias manos del buscador de Slytherin-. Evidentemente todo no.

-Claro que sí, idiota.

-¡Te digo que no, maldita sea! -chilló James enfadándose de pronto. Agarró un vaso y lo lanzó contra el piso, asustando a los demás borrachos por el ruido que evocó éste al hacerse añicos. Potter se sentó de nuevo y se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, sollozando.

-Bueno, bueno, no lo tienes todo -le concedieron los ebrios más lúcidos, temiendo por el comportamiento del chico. Algunos aplaudían ante la ocurrencia y otro se había dormido de aburrimiento.

-Yo no me merezco tanto rechazo -gritó James, ahogándose con sus lágrimas. Tomo el tequila y se lo llevó a la boca-. ¡No me lo merezco, maldita sea!

**OoOo**

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus se encontraban discutiendo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, Lunático -dijo Black preocupado-. Tú y yo sabemos que James es demasiado impulsivo. ¡Ni siquiera aparece en el Mapa del Merodeador!

-Ya, Sirius. Pero si Cornamenta no nos quiere decir es por alguna razón. Tal vez aún no sea tiempo de saber que le ocurre.

El pelinegro bufó irritado. Quizás Lupin tuviera razón, pero él no se quedaría se brazos cruzados tan fácil. James era su mejor amigo. Y pasara lo que pasara, eso no iba a cambiar. Si él no quería decirle que le pasaba, Black lo averiguaría de todas formas.

"Maldito Potter", pensó. "Todo sería más fácil si nos hubieras invitado".

**OoOo**

Y James también pensaba en ellos, aunque se encontraba a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. El chico bebía vodka como condenado, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. Quería cantar. Quería gritarle a todos que no le importaba que Lily Evans no le quisiera, que no le importaba tener el corazón partido en cuatro partes, con los pedazos pisoteados por las personas que más aborrecía en la tierra. Quería gritar que los odiaba a todos. Odiaba discutir con la pelirroja y que le doliera hacerlo. Odiaba extrañar a su padre en los peores momentos. Odiaba que a nadie más de aquel bar le importara.

-¡Quiero hacer un brindis, idiotas! -James le levantó con una botella de ron recién adquirida en la mano-. ¡Vamos a brindar!

Los demás ebrios asintieron, levantándose y gritando.

-¡Quiero brindar -comenzó el chico, elevando el tono de su voz -en memoria de mi difunto padre, la mujer que no puedo tener, y el trofeo que perdí! ¡Salud mierda!

Todos chillaron ¡Salud!, aplaudiendo y riéndose de nada. Bebieron de sus tragos, algunos vomitaron, y el hecho pasó a la historia. Admiraban y maldecían el vicio que se había instalado en sus vidas. Ninguno quería eso. Pero era a lo único que podían acceder; a un vaso de tequila. Porque temían hacerle frente a la realidad y tener que solucionarla, preferían escudarse en un poco de alcohol y sexo casual, y no tener que admitir que en el fondo preferían estar en sus casa, con una mujer digna de amar, y el dinero suficiente para ser felices. Pero nadie podía tenerlo todo; y eso era algo que ellos tenían bien claro.

Cuando James se sentó nuevamente, supo que ya era hora de marchase. Conocía aquel bar perfectamente; le había acogido durante el transcurso de su vida bohemia. Las paredes sucias y oscuras, con personas fracasadas y resentidas de su propia vida. Aún en su ebriedad, sabía que no era seguro quedarse dormido en aquel lugar; existía demasiado odio y mal vivir. Se iría a Hogwarts, aunque no recordara el camino de regreso. Se iría en línea recta, tambaleándose, y muerto de frío.

**OoOo**

Lily Evans no podía dormir. Tenía los ojos fijos en el techo de su cuarto, esperando a que el sueño acudiera a ella. Todo Gryffindor se había dormido más temprano de lo normal; la derrota había sido demasiado para ellos, quienes acostumbraban a ganar todos los partidos desde hacía años. Desde que James Potter había ingresado en el equipo.

Existía un silencio abrumante en la habitación, roto por las respiraciones tranquilas y continuas de sus compañeras que no tenían otra preocupación que dormir. Sin embargo, la pelirroja llevaba horas intentando hacerlo, y le resultaba imposible. Estaba inquieta. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que Potter no estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Y a pesar de que no podía comprobarlo, era un presentimiento demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Merlín, Potter siempre tenía ese poder de no dejarla dormir en paz. Tenía ese poder de enfurecerla y calmarla, de parecer el hombre más bello ante sus ojos. Y maldito sea por eso, por aquello, por existir y por hacerle daño. Maldito sea Potter por colarse en sus pensamientos y precocuparla cuando está en la enfermería, cuando está con otra chica, o cuando simplemente no está ni siquiera en su habitación. Se dio varias vueltas en su cama, hasta que decidió levantarse.

Era inútil. Iría a buscarlo a pesar de no saber como hacerlo, le encontraría y lo acostaría en su cama. Luego le borraría la memoria y fin del asunto. Así de fácil. Lily comenzó a vestirse cómodamente, cuestionándose a sí misma por qué rayos se iba a arriesgar de esa manera.

"Es Potter, Lily. Si te pillan te expulsan, ¿no crees?"

La pelirroja se ató los cordones de sus zapatillas y suspiró. Merlín, lo haría por Potter. Porque después de todo se merecía algo mejor que la indiferencia de aquel día, y también -aunque ella no lo admitiera la mayoría del tiempo- se merecía algo mejor que sus propios insultos. A veces creía que lo merecía todo y otras que no merecía nada. Pero que importaba, sabía que le necesitaba a pesar de todos los años de odio y reproches. Ella sabía que James estaba mal, y era absurdo fingir que no le importaba.

Cuando salió de su habitación, intentó bajar lo más silenciosamente las escaleras. No había nadie. En la Sala Común habían dos capas en el piso y un mapa. Se extrañó. ¿Qué rayos hacía un mapa allí? Se acercó sigilosamente y tomó el mapa entre sus manos. Lo que vió la dejó petrificada.

"¡Por Merlín! ¡Es un mapa del colegio!", pensó. Estaba maravillada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo. Estuvo observándolo por unos segundos, hasta que sintió unos pasos en las escaleras. "Rayos". Lily corrió hacia el retrato y salió de la Sala Común con el mapa entre los dedos aún sin poder digerirlo.

Observó como unas motitas se iban posicionando en los lugares de aquel castillo. Filch estaba en las mazmorras. Dumbledore estaba en su despacho. Potter estaba afuera de Hogwarts, a un kilómetro de allí. Su corazón se aceleró. Sus sospechas era ciertas; James no estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Con el pulso aún acelerado, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del castillo, observando cada dos segundos la ubicación de Filch y la señora Norris. No podían descubrirla, pero tampoco podían pillar a James. Deseó haberse quedado en la Sala Común, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora tenía que ir por Potter.

**OoOo**

Cuando Sirius descubrió que el Mapa del Merodeador ya no estaba, sintió deseos de abrir la ventana y lanzarse.

-¡Lunático! ¡Se perdió el mapa!

Remus bajó corriendo las escaleras de la habitación.

-¡¿Cómo qué se perdió, Canuto?! ¡¿Dónde lo dejaste?!

-Estaba aquí hace cinco minutos -lloriqueó Sirius-. Sólo subí a buscar mi varita.

Lupin se tomó la cabeza con las manos, desesperado.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

**OoOo**

Hogwarts le parecía escalofriante de noche. Los personajes de los cuadros le miraban con ojos amenazantes y fríos, esbozando sonrisas cínicas que le ponían los pelos de punta. ¿Es que eran todos unos amargados?

Ya casi llegaba. Un paso, dos, y James Potter se aparecía por la puerta del castillo pálido como un muerto y los ojos tan rojos como el color del cabello de la chica. Se tambaleaba, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Tenía la vista fija en el piso, y aún no reparaba en la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Potter -susurró Lily, estando lo suficiente cerca para que él le escuchara.

James le miró con sus ojos enrojecidos, y con un gesto de sorpresa en su boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? -habló con un tono demasiado alto. Lily se acercó más a él y lo agarró del brazo.

-Cállate, Potter. Vamos.

El pelinegro forcejeó, pero su confusa mente no le permitió pasar a mayores. La pelirroja le sostenía con fuerza el brazo, y él no estaba en condiciones de oponer una resistencia decente. Se dejó llevar, con las imágenes del castillo desfilando ante sus ojos sin comprenderlo aún. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Por Merlín, Potter -le dijo Lily bajito-. No puedo creer que estés borracho.

-Yo no estoy borracho -James se detuvo-. Es que me duelen los dedos. Y suéltame Evans, yo sé llegar.

-Sí, Potter. Y yo bailo la danza del vientre para Dumbledore todo los años. ¡Por Merlín, te creía más maduro!

James se liberó bruscamente de su brazo al escuchar esas palabras. En su desequilibrio, logró apoyarse de la pared.

-Potter... -comenzó Lily. Se acercó al chico y trató de acercarlo tomándolo del estomágo.

El pelinegro logró zafarse de aquel contacto, avanzó unos pasos más y vomitó en el pasillo, arrodillado. Siguió vomitando por unos segundos más, mientras Lily le miraba sorprendida y horrorizada. Aquello no era bueno.

-¡Potter! ¡Potter! -le llamó en un susurro, acercándose a él. El chico se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica e intentó levantarse, pero sólo logró volver a caer. La chica limpió el piso con un sencillo hechizo, y agarró al chico del brazo nuevamente, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

James la acorraló contra la pared apenas pudo mantenerse estable. Lily le miró nerviosa, sintiendo el cuerpo fuerte y duro de él presionándola contra el frío muro. James olía a licores fuertes, y su mirada era desgarradora. Acercó su rostro al de la pelirroja.

-Hasta el alcohol hace menos daño que tú, Evans -murmuró con voz queda, aferrándose más al cuepo de la chica. La respiración de Lily se aceleró, sin asimilar aún las palabras dichas por el chico. James se desplomó en sus brazos, adormecido por su cerebro inflamado por el vicio y lo vivido en aquel día.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", pensó la pelirroja. James pesaba mucho; era imposible llevarlo manualmente a un lugar seguro. Sus palabras vibraban en sus oídos, dolorosamente. Lo observó dormido en sus brazos; sus varoniles facciones, los labios rojos y bien definidos. Sintió deseos de besarlo allí mismo. Pero tenía que apresurarse; quizás alguien había escuchado aquel escándalo.

Hechizó el cuerpo del muchacho y se dirigió rápidamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo a medio camino. Era muy arriesgado llevarlo allí. Quizás McGonagall estaba allí; o quizás él mismo confesara en su ebriedad que había estado afuera del castillo. Tal vez el mapa no mostraba a todos, y se limitaba a Filch y a Dumbledore. Quizás ni siquiera era la verdadera ubicación de ellos, y sólo acertaba de suerte.

Merlín, tenía que llevar a James a algún lugar seguro. Miró el mapa desesperada, lleno de lugares y salas que le parecían seguras e inseguras a la vez. Su atención se centró en una sala llamada "MultiPropósito". Se sorprendió. Había oído hablar al directo de ella, pero nunca creyó en su verdadera existencia. Diablos, tenía que intentarlo. Llevó al capitán de Gryffindor hasta el supuesto lugar donde se encontraba la sala. No había nada. Decepcionada, intentó recordar las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Tienes que repetir lo que deseas para que aparezca la sala -creyó haberle escuchado.

Sí. Se colocó delante de la pared y pensó con todas sus fuerzas: necesito un lugar para poner a salvo a James. Lo pensó una y otra vez, hasta que una puerta gigante se apareció frente a sus ojos. Agradeciéndole a Merlín, condujo al chico hasta dentro de la sala. Lo que vió le sorprendió de sobremanera. Era un cuarto gigante, con una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio y un estante lleno de libros. Había una chimenea cerca de la cama, cuyo plumón era azul. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pequeñas snitches, y un león de Gryffindor gigante en medio de cada una de ellas. Lo más probable era que se encontrara en la réplica de la habitación del propio James Potter.

Acostó al chico en la cama, quitándole delicadamente la túnica, y luego la camisa. No pudo evitar observarle embobada por unos segundos. Dios, James era demasiado guapo. Su abdomen estaba cuidadosamente trabajado, la piel era suave, a pesar de que tenía algunas cicatrices en el pecho y hombros. Se acercó para mirarlas mejor. Tal vez en su tiempo habían sido heridas profundas y dolorosas. Toco suavemente la piel cicatrizada del chico, preguntándose por qué existían personas capaces de hacerla sentir de esa manera. Tan vulnerable. James tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol ingerido, y su respiración no estaba aún completamente regulada. Le sacó con cuidado los zapatos al chico y lo tapó con la sábana más delgada de la cama. Le gustaba el cuarto de Potter. "Y el cuerpo también", pensó, sonrojándose.

No quería que el muchacho creyera que ella había dormido a su lado, así que se vió obligada a dormir en el sofá. Estaba cansada, después de todo. Y James ya estaba en una cama decente y a cuidado de alguien. Así que no tenía mucho que preocuparse. Con la mente nublada por el sueño, se dirigió al sofá y se durmió casi al instante.

**OoOo**

-La verdad es que te odio, Sirius.

-No más que el odio que yo le tengo al ladrón, Remus.

-Yo odio a ambos.

-¿No me perdonarás?

-No. No sé. Vamos a dormir, no podemos hacer nada más por hoy.

-Maldito ladrón.

-Maldito perro.

-Maldita vida mía.

-Merlín, Sirius. Mejor duérmete.

**OoOo**

Cuando James abrió los ojos sintió cientos de punzadas clavándose en su cabeza, originándole un dolor indescriptible. Se preguntó dónde rayos había dejado la poción anti-resaca. Incorporándose a duras penas, miró hacia la mesita que siempre estaba al lado de su cama, y allí la encontró; verde brillante como siempre. La bebió de un solo sorbo y volvió a recostarse. Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, para volver a abrirlos completamente, dispuesto a levantarse. Se extrañó. No había ninguna cama encima de la suya. Había, en cambio, un techo hechizado parecido al aire libre del campo de quidditch; el techo de su habitación. Confundido, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con una pieza idéntica a la suya. ¿Qué mierda hacía en su cama?

Extrañado, se levantó, mareándose un poco por la rapidez del acto. Merlín, ¿quién era la persona que dormía en el sofá y que estaba envuelta en una manta enorme y llena de bulgers estampadas?

"Oh, no", pensó James. "¿Con quién me acosté?"

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba la "mujer de la noche", y la destapó con un brusco movimiento. Lily abrió los ojos casi al instante, soltando un grito de sorpresa al ver al muchacho observándole tan de cerca.

-¿Evans?

La pelirroja se llevo las manos hacia su cabello con premura, arreglándoselo. James le miraba estupefacto, y ella desviaba la mirada sin saber qué decirle. Había olvidado borrarle la memoria; había olvidado que no tenía que quedarse con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -siguió preguntando el chico. Miró a su alrededor como buscando algo de lógica a la situación, pero no le encontraba ninguna. Se le pasó una idea por la mente-. ¿Sirius nos jugó alguna broma?

El solo hecho de pensarlo le retorcía el estomágo. Lily se enfadaría el triple de lo que solía enfadarse con él, porque nunca escuchaba sus excusas y si las escuchaba nunca las creía. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-¿Ah? -fue lo único que pudo articular la chica. ¿Una broma de Sirius? Merlín, esa podía ser su salvación. Pero por otro lado, tal vez arruinaría la amistad de los chicos. Potter era muy impulsivo, y Black también. Una pelea entre ambos no sacaría nada bueno. Y después de todo, ella era una Gryffindor, ¿no? Era valiente. Tenía que hacerse responsable de sus acciones. Suspiró-. Yo te traje hasta acá.

-¿Cómo? ¿A mi casa? ¿Qué mier...?

-No es tu casa, Potter. Es la Sala MultiPropósito.

Para James, esta última revelación comenzó a darle un poco de sentido a la situación. Sin embargo, ¿Evans? ¿Es que acaso en su ebriedad se fue a meter al cuarto de Evans? Merlín.

Los nervios de Lily se acentuaban al ver el rostro confundido de James. Aún así, ya sabía como continuar.

-Salí a hacer ronda por el castillo, y te encontré tirado en la puerta del castillo. Estabas borracho.

-Yo...

-Eres un irresponsable.

El Gryffindor enarcó una ceja, molesto. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que criticarlo todo?

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia, Evans -soltó fríamente. Fue hasta las prendas que estaban dobladas al borde de la cama y comenzó a ponersélas. No preguntó por qué estaba sin camisa, ni porque le había llevado hasta allí. Lily le aparecía hasta en la sopa, y eso le dañaba.

-¡Si es de mi incumbencia cuando andas gritando por el castillo, Potter! -chilló la chica, irritándose también-. ¡Piensas que con alcohol lo solucionas todo, pero la verdad es que eres un cobarde!

-¡¿Cobarde yo?! -gritó James. Se aproximó a la pelirroja tomándola del brazo-. ¡No soy yo el que se escapa después de cada discusión!

-¡Yo no me escapo!

-¡Si lo haces! ¡Nunca te atreves a solucionar nada!

-¡No es que no me atreva! ¡Es que no me importa! -lo último lo dijo sin pensar. Sus palabras se incrustaron en la piel del chico. Él le observó con una mirada extraña, soltándole el brazo.

-Bien.

-Potter...

-No sigas, por favor. Ya tengo suficiente.

James estaba sentado en la cama, abrochándose con más fuerza de la debida los botones de su camisa. Lily sabía que lo había arruinado. Se acercó lentamente y tomó suavemente sus hombros.

-James...

El cuerpo del chico se tensó. Él quería decirle muchas cosas, voltearse y besarla hasta morirse, pero sabía que así no era la realidad. La realidad era peor. Y si Lily seguía acariciándole así no podría controlarse. Se zafó suavemente de las manos de la chica.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! -se exasperó la pelirroja-. ¿Es que no vas a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir?

-No. -James se volteó dispuesto a terminar con aquello. Estaba aburrido de ahogarse en alcohol para curar heridas que no sanaban de ninguna forma. Estaba cansado de la bohemia vida-. Deja de hacerme daño, Evans. ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? No sé que rayos te crees para llegar y comenzar a hundir mi vida como si nada, porque a ti no te puede importar, pero a mí me duele, ¿sabes? Me duele. Y tú dices que soy cobarde y por eso estoy borracho la mayoría de las putas noches, y que no sé aceptar la asquerosa derrota de ayer, y puede que tengas razón, pero por favor detente. ¡Para ya! Yo también tengo mis malditos sentimientos, aunque sean de cavernícola y no te interesen.

La chica le miró estupefacta. Le costó asimilar cada palabra que salía de la boca de James. Mierda, no solo lo había arruinado aquel día, si no que lo había hecho siempre. Merlín, James se estaba levantando dispuesto a irse. No podía permitir que el chico volviera a aquel bar, no podía permitir que nadie le cuidara. Maldita seas, Lily. Maldita seas por enamorarte de Potter.

James iba girando el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por el estomágo y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia la cama.

-¿Qué...?

Sintió el cuerpo de Lily posicionarse encima de él con poca delicadeza; casi con desesperación. No alcanzó a asimilar la imagen cuando notó que la chica le estaba besando. Dios, le estaba besando. James tomó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia a él, maravillado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los labios de Lily eran suaves e inexpertos, y su lengua exploraba la boca con timidez. El chico era mucho más osado, así que se separó levemente de ella, encontrándose con unos sorprendidos ojos verdes. Esta vez la besó él, llevando el control de la situación. La boca de James transmitía seguridad, determinación, deseo. Lily gimió levemente al sentir la mano del Gryffindor recorriendo su muslo, y decidida a no quedarse atrás, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del muchacho, dejando ver el increíble y apetecible pecho de James. Sus labios se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, incorporándose. Lily no tardó en lanzarse encima otra vez, haciendo reír al chico.

-Merlín, Lily. Existen maneras mucho más femeninas de invitar a un chico a la cama.

-Cállate y bésame, Potter.

James sonrió. Aquello era demasiado para un solo día. La abrazó, sintiendo de pronto el temor de estar soñando y no querer despertar nunca. Lily se extrañó ante el comportamiento del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró, acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Desde cuándo me amas locamente? -cuestionó James, mitad en broma y mitad en serio. La pelirroja le miró incredulamente, sin saber si responder o no. Pero en ese momento era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás.

-Desde hace algunos meses, pero no había querido decírtelo.

-Es que te odio.

-No; es que me amas. Si no hubiera sido porque te fuí a buscar, estarías durmiendo con Filch y la señora Norris.

-¿Me fuíste a buscar? -James abrió la boca, sorprendido. Lily asintió con la cabeza, acercándose para rozar sus labios con los de él.

-Y te traje hasta acá.

-¿Para abusar de mí?

La pelirroja rió, volviendo a besarle.

-Tal vez.

James suspiró, sin saber que más decir. Lily estaba encima suyo, besándole el cuello y acariciendo su pecho, provocándole. Gimió al sentir la mano de la pelirroja en su entrepierna. La chica acercó su rostro al del Gryffindor, susurrando:

-¿Te importa si hacemos el amor en tu habitación?

Potter le miró sorprendido, pero la sorpresa le duró unos segundos. Negando con la cabeza, tomó a Lily y la posicionó debajo de su cuerpo, sin poner ninguna objeción ante los deseos de la chica. Comenzaron a desvestirse, entre caricia y caricia, hasta que James se detuvo para admirar el cuerpo semi-desnudo de la pelirroja.

-Oye, preciosa -le llamó. Lily le miró, invitándole a seguir-. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Oh, James. Claro que sí. -El chico sonrió complacido-. Ahora prepárate.

**OoOo**

En otro lado del castillo, Remus estaba despertando recién. Sirius ya estaba levantado, mirando por la ventana pensativamente.

-¿No ha llegado James?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo.

-Fracasamos, Lunático. ¡Dos merodeadores fracasaron!

-¿Por qué fracasaron? -preguntó Peter, quien acababa de levantarse al igual que Remus. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el sueño, además de haber lamentado la mayoría de la noche la derrota de Gryffindor-. ¿Es por el partido?

Remus y Sirius se miraron. La verdad es que habían olvidado el partido por completo. Estaba borrado de sus mentes. Lupin observó al regordete de su amigo antes de contestarle.

-Se nos perdió el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Oh -replicó Peter-. ¿Ni siquiera convocándolo con un encantamiento llegó?

Sirius miró al chico sorprendido. Remus miró a Sirius. Lupin se hechó a reír por la idiotez de ambos y Black alzó la varita.

-¡Accio Mapa del Merodeador!

No tan lejos de allí, una pareja enamorada no notó como uno de los mapas más ingeniosos de la época se elevaba por la habitación, saliendo por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación. El mapa no demoró más de cinco minutos en llegar a las manos de Canuto. El chico lo agarró en el aire, agradeciéndole al cielo por aquello. Le hechó una ojeada al mapa, buscando a James. Al encontrarlo abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Merlín! ¡Lunático! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

**OoOo**

**FIN**


End file.
